


What Are Friends For (Obviously Being A General Nuisance In The Best Possible Way)

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [32]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Erebor, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Bilbo is sick.The dwarves find out.Chaos ensues.





	What Are Friends For (Obviously Being A General Nuisance In The Best Possible Way)

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluffy, it's silly, it makes you smile. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bilbo woke up and immediately wished he was still asleep. His mouth felt dry and his head fuzzy, his eyes felt like sandpaper as he slowly blinked sleep crud out of them. He groaned quietly as he sat up, mentally cursing himself for yesterday's little adventure into the dusty library archives. 

"It's just the dust," he croaked to himself as he pushed out of bed to grab the pitcher of water set out for him on his bedside table. He took a few swallows, grimacing at the pain he felt as the cool water hit his throat. He set the cup down and proceeded to sneeze precisely five times. He sat back in bed and flopped back onto the pillows.

"Oh, bother," he said as he fell back asleep.

......

"Mr Boggins! I've got something to show you!" Kili called as he knocked on the hobbit's door. "I found something for you when I was scouting with Tauriel." There was silence on the other side of the door. Kili frowned and knocked again. "Bilbo? Are you in there?" He asked again before he gently pushed open the door. The room was still dark and there was a moving lump on the bed.

"Kili?" Bilbo croaked sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Bilbo! What's wrong with your voice?" The dwarf cried as he rushed over and shoved a little bowl onto the table, forgotten in his worry.

"I think I've caught a chill," Bilbo said wearily before he sneezed loudly and dropped his head back onto his pillow. 

"I'm going to get Oin!" Kili decided before he ran out the door.

"I don't need Oin! Just a bit of tea and a nap," Bilbo grumbled to himself. He didn't have to wait more than five minutes before Nori and Ori came running in.

"Kili said you were sick!" Ori gasped as he rushed over to Bilbo's bedside. 

"I'm fine-" Bilbo protested.

"No you aren't," Nori replied as he felt Bilbo's forehead with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry. Both of my brothers are very good at taking care of the sick." Ori said when Bilbo looked up at the dwarf incredulously. "I was a sickly child in the winter."

"Yes, you were," Nori commented. "Bilbo, you haven't got a fever or chills, but it looks like your eyes are red and puffy."

"Sneezing," Bilbo explained just as Oin came rushing in with Fili and Gloin, each carrying either a basket or wooden chest in their hands.

"Where is the hobbit?" Oin exclaimed loudly add he entered. 

"On the bed," Nori replied with a roll of the eyes. "I thought you were deaf, not blind," he muttered. Gloin shot him a sharp look, but continued on to help his brother.

"Is everyone going to come barging in to my bedroom?" Bilbo asked sarcastically. "I should probably put on some pants if that's the case."

"Bilbo!" Thorin exclaimed as he ran into the room with Balin, Bofur, and Dori on his heels. Bilbo turned to look at Ori, who had pulled up a chair and was nervously knitting, and sighed.

"Not everyone can fit and they're going to start arguing over who can stay, mark my words." 

Oin started poking at Bilbo's ears (What? Don't poke me with that!), throat (why do you need to stick that in my mouth?), and under his armpit (dwarven medicine seems very different than hobbitish remedies).  Bilbo ended up drifting off to sleep after the healer applied a mustard plaster to his chest to help his breathing and forced him to drink a foul tasting brown beverage.

His last thought was : Oh! I never ate breakfast!"

 .....

When Bilbo awoke he realized three things simultaneously. 

One: There were a lot of snores in his bedroom.

Two: There was an arm around his waist and a hot body pressed along his left side.

Three: Bilbo desperately needed to pee.

He opened his eyes and glanced around the room, noting that nearly the entire company was asleep either on the floor or on a chair. And that the arm pinning him to the bed belonged to Thorin. He turned his head when he heard a quiet clicking noise. Ori was seated in his spot by Bilbo's bedside with a lap full of richly colored yarn, his knitting needles flashed in the dim light as he worked.

"Ori," Bilbo hissed. "Help me out of bed."

"Why? You're supposed to stay in bed." Ori blinked.

"I have to pee," he responded. "And Thorin won't let go." Bilbo huffed. "And I'm not wearing pants." He tagged on after a beat.

Ori's laughter woke the entire room.

Oin managed to get Bilbo to the washroom and back again without any problems. He didn't want to think about the crashing sound he heard white he was gone.

When Bilbo returned, Kili was sitting on the bed holding the little pot he had brought earlier and forgotten about.

"Bilbo! I forgot! It's for you!" He said, shoving the little bowl into the hobbit's hands. He swiped his nose as he peered into the bowl with a frown of confusion.

"You brought me Kingsfoil?" He asked slowly.

"Aye!" He grinned. "Tauriel pointed it out to me along the path. I though you might like to add it to your little garden. It might be useful." Bilbo stared at him blankly. "It's what Tauriel used to heal me when I was sick in Laketown." Kili clarified.

Bilbo's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, thank you!" he blushed. "I wasn't aware it had healing properties-"

"See, even the hobbit thought it was a weed!" Bofur interjected. "And hobbits know about growing things."

Bilbo ignored all the commotion that started around him in his packed little room, and bent over to examine the little sprig of aethelas: the little while petals, lush green leaves, and the sweet aroma that wafted from them. Bilbo inhaled deeply and settled in for the night feeling safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with a bad sinus headache today and was inspired. Lol.
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments... I've got three more days before Easter... So see you for three more stories!
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> PS did you see the nod to Sherlock? (Are you wearing any pants? Nope!) ;)


End file.
